ReplayDeans version
by Cas Novak Winters
Summary: just a little re write of a song I know... destiel and sabriel, just saying, just saying "


**A/N: obviously don't own Supernatural or the song this fic is based on, or Deans strange mind ^^", if I did I would be a very happy bunny ^^ anywaaay here you go, this is my first fanfiction EVER so please review! 3**

Replay- Deans version

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay,

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay,

Remember the first time we met  
You I thought you were a demon fiend I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
hoping I would give you a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
he's like a song played again and again

That boy, like something off a poster  
That boy, isn't good they say  
That boy, is a gun to my holster  
He's running through my mind all day

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay,

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay,  
See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night till the morn  
Boy you really changed my life  
Doing things I never do  
We're on the hunt for all the things you need

We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my guy  
That boy, like something off a poster  
That boy, isn't good they say That boy, is the gun to my holster  
He's running through my mind all day, ay

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay,

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay,

I can be your chosen one, Boy I would kill them all for you, The one that could save from falling more, So come with me and travel round the world

I can be your chosen one, Boy I would kill them all for you, The one that could save from falling more, So come with me and travel round the world

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Cas has got me singing  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now he got me singing

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay,

Cas is like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singing like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my tapes got stuck on replay, replay.

Dean chuckled quietly to himself as he replaced the lyrics in his head; it was by no means his fault that they had just been in a diner and that song had wormed its way inside, it drove him insane for a while but then had thought of his angel and his mind had wandered.

Sam looked at his brother quizzically, wondering why he was humming that pop song again but just shrugged it off, not bothering to ruin his good mood. Dean stopped humming a slow grin spreading over his face as they came to a stop in front of the motel the were staying at. There sitting at the door was Castiel. As he saw the impala pull up a shy smile crept onto his face.

"Hey Cas!" Dean said happily, sauntering over to the angel, "I was just thinking about you" he said, Sam rolled his eyes, a lopsided smile on his face as he watched Dean being so affectionate, it was nice seeing him so damn happy. He sighed knowing he would be more or less ignored now that Cas was here so he walked around the impala and into his _separate_ room (they had decided that it would be better for all of them after Dean and Cas got together.)

As he was locking the door he heard a shuffling in the room and spun round quickly hand reaching for the gun at his belt.

"Easy, easy! It's just me" cried the stunned archangel. Sam's eyes widened.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here!" the hunter shouted a grin appearing instantly on his face. He laughed as Gabriel launched himself at him. Sam caught him easily, sighing happily.

Maybe fate didn't hate the two brothers as much as they thought she did…

The End ^^


End file.
